quackmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Useful Commands
This page is for useful/essential commands to use on Quacktopia. The list will be sectioned based on its usage. Commands to use on your plot * /p auto- This is used to get a plot to build on. * /p trust (player name) - This is used to allow the targeted player to always build on your plot (not recommended as this can lead to griefing) * /p add (player name) - This will allow the targeted player to build on your plot while you are online. * /p kick (player name) - This will force the targeted player to spawn if they are in your plot. * /p deny (player name) - This will ban the targeted player from your plot, they do not have to be in your plot for you to use this. * /p remove (player name) - This will either un-trust, un-deny or un-add the targeted player from your plot. * /denyall- This will deny ALL players from your plot '''WARNING '''this can remove ALL players as well (all trusted and added). * /p setalias (alias) - This will set your plots alias, for instance /p setalias bob will make it so you can do /p h bob as well as your username. Please beware that only one person can use an alias at any one given time. * /plotsun- This makes the weather sunny on your plot. * /plotrain- Makes the weathy rainy on your plot. * /plotsnow- Makes the weather snowy on your plot. * /plotday- Sets the time to day * /plotnight- Makes the plot time night. * /p clear- Clears your plot and makes it clean, this will not bring back the original schematic though. * /p confirm- Is needed for some commands like /p clear. * /p sethome- sets the spawn location of the plot to where you are standing. * /p setdescription- sets the description of the plot on /p i * /p setbiome - Will list all biomes that your plot can be set to, if you then add one of the biomes from the list given it will set your plot to that biome. Commands to use outside of your plot * /p h (playername)- Allows you to visit another players plot, you can also do /p v (playername). You can also replace the playername with the plot alias or the plot id. * /hub - Takes you to the spawn, you can also do /spawn. * /p i - This shows plot information, Can only be done inside a plot (you can do this on your plot to). * /p middle - This will take you to the middle of the plot, if there is a high point in the middle it will teleport you to the top when this command is performed (Can be done on your plot to). * /eggs- Can take you to eggs (May not always work as eggs goes into occasional maintenance). * /nests- Will take you to nests. (This will not work if nests is down). * /p chat or /pc- Toggles plot chat which will allow you to talk with only the people in the plot. (If you leave the plot, it ISNT toggled off but it will send messages in main chat, if you re-enter the plot however, it will re-enable) * /color - Brings up a GUI in which you can make coloured armour. * /banner- Brings up a GUI in which you can make custom banners, it will bring up the colour then you can select the pattern, you are able to select more then one pattern and colour. Notes * All commands in the "Commands to use on your plot" can ONLY be done in a plot, they will not work otherwise. * The commands in "Commands to use on your plot" will only work on your own plot, unless you are a staff member, in which case you can do them on any plot. * Admins and Staff override /p deny and /p kick and they are automatically trusted to all plots and can build on them without permission although they won't do this. * All /p commands can have the /p replaced with either /pond or /plot Category:Official